Angela's Troubles
by whatever55
Summary: It's been a long few weeks... what happens when Angela finds herself in some trouble and what did she get herself into now... takes place shortly after Booth and Brennan have their baby...


**So this one-shot is a gift to one of my friends, itberice, who happened to give me my 50th review for my story ****Killing for Revenge****… she asked me if she won anything when I told her, so I told her if she gives me an idea she wants to see for a one-shot I'll give it a shot… she wasn't really sure what she wanted, just that she wanted something with the focus somewhat on Angela… this is what we came up with…**

**Takes place very shortly after Booth and Brennan have their baby…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones I'd have more money.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angela's Troubles <strong>

It had been a long few weeks for Angela. Brennan had been extremely cranky because her due date had come and gone and she was frustrated that the baby wasn't born on time and taking her frustrations out on anyone who dared to cross her. When Brennan finally gave birth to their daughter though, she was thrilled and amazed with her daughter. The artist was happy that things would finally get less chaotic.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

A few days earlier Michael came down with a really bad cold. It was his first one and Angela was panicking. She had brought him to the doctor as soon as he started showing symptoms and the doctor assured her that he would be fine soon, but it didn't stop her from panicking. She wouldn't let him out of her sight and was constantly checking his temperature the first few days because it was slightly above normal.

On the fourth day, after Michael's temperature had pretty much returned to normal and his symptoms had started to lessen, her husband had convinced her to go out for the night and get a few drinks to relax…

Yeah… That had gone real well for her… She was now waiting for Hodgins to come bail her out…

She promised herself she was not going to take his suggestion to have a few drinks at a bar again to relax unless there was someone with her to make sure she didn't land in jail again…

She still couldn't believe how she had landed herself in jail…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Angela had just left the bar. She decided she was going to walk for a little while. Not her best idea considering she was well past tipsy and very close to extremely drunk. She had pumped enough breast milk that by the time she would need more for Michael all the alcohol would be well out of her system, which might have been one of the reasons she got so drunk: because she could and had not had a drink since she found out she was pregnant._

_She eventually found herself at the Reflecting Pool. It had been a while since she had been spontaneous. In her drunkenness, she thought it was a great idea to climb in and dance around in it, singing the chorus to Justin Bieber's song, 'Baby', very loudly and very badly…_

_At least until the police showed up and arrested her for public disturbance and she was carted off to jail…_

_She quickly sobered up when she realized how much trouble she could be in._

_Once they got to the station, the officers decided to book her. They then told her she had one call. She chose Hodgins of course._

"_Hello," Hodgins said sounding half asleep._

"_Hey… um… I might be in some trouble,"_

"_Whoa… Angie, it's like one in the morning… I guess I fell asleep with Michael which is why I didn't notice it got so late," he said sounding more alert. "What's going on?"_

"_Um… I might have been arrested for public disturbance…"_

"_WHAT?" Hodgins asked fairly loudly, but not loud enough to wake Michael._

"_Yeah… um…"_

"_What did you do?" Hodgins asked, not sounding annoyed, just concerned and maybe a little resigned. He had always known she was a free spirit so he was always on his toes. He just didn't really expect her to end up in jail again, without him._

"_I might have been a little drunk and climbed into the Reflecting Pool and started singing and dancing." She heard the fake cough on the other end of the line signaling that he was trying to cover a laugh. "Glad you find this so amusing," she told him sarcastically. He quickly cleared his throat._

"_Sorry… Please tell me that you were at least singing something good."_

"_Um… it might have been the chorus to 'Baby'…" Hodgins couldn't stop the snort that came from him._

"_Justin Bieber?… Really? Why?... Nevermind… How much is bail?"_

"_That's the thing they didn't set bail. I think they just want to keep me in holding as long as they can."_

"_Ok… Is one of the officers still there?"_

"_Yeah, a few feet away."_

"_Can you get him so I can talk to him?"_

"_Yeah." She looked to the officer. "Hey, dude," she called out._

"_Ange, be nice. You don't want to get on their bad side because then they'll try to find something else to hold you longer." She didn't answer as the cop walked to her. He looked at her._

"_My husband would really like to talk to you," she told him nicely, but still with annoyance that Hodgins hoped the officer didn't catch. The officer walked away once she handed him the phone._

_She couldn't hear either side of the conversation._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

Angela found herself still sitting in holding a while later. She wasn't sure exactly how long it has been, but she knew that it had been a while and that the officer would have definitely been off the phone with her husband by now. She wished that they would come tell her what he said and what was going on but no one was coming back.

She was getting annoyed at her lack of knowledge of what was going on. She was sitting toward the side of the cell. She was just thankful that she had the cell to herself.

She was getting very annoyed and bored, however. She didn't see why they just couldn't give her bail, and they weren't even explaining to her why they weren't either. They were just really ignoring her, not even coming to the back room she was in.

A while later one of the officers who arrested her came to the cell she was in. He brought out his keys and unlocked the cell.

"Let's go," he said gruffly. She didn't respond. She just got up off the uncomfortable bench and walked out. He quickly closed and locked the gate after she came through and led her to the front of the station.

When they arrived at the front of the station, Angela was surprised to see a very sleep deprived looking Booth instead of her husband. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by him speaking.

"Come on. I'll explain in the car," he said, walking to the door. She followed and he held it open as she walked through and waited for him to lead her to his car.

When they got to the car they both climbed in and Booth started it.

After he pulled out Booth spoke with a huge grin on his face that told Angela that she was not going to like what he was about to say. "So… 'Baby'?... Really, Angela, 'Baby'… you couldn't even sing something good like some of your dad's stuff or something… then again I guess it's easier remembering one word when your drunk then singing a real song…"

"Shut up, Booth," she told him crossing her arms with a slight pout.

"Hey, I came to pick you up while I have a newborn at home that keeps us up all night. I can hold this over your head for a long time to come," he said chuckling lightly.

"So, not that I'm not happy to be out of there and thankful for you picking me up, but why is it you picking me up?"

"Hodgins called…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_The family had only been home for three nights and the baby still refused to sleep for long periods of time unless she was in her daddy's arms. She would settle and sleep in other arms too, but she settled quickest in her father's arms. She definitely was a daddy's girl already._

_It was about 1:30 in the morning. Booth just climbed back into bed again, hoping their daughter would sleep in her bassinet for a while before waking up again._

"_She's finally asleep again?" Brennan asked sleepily, moving closer to Booth as he slid back under the covers._

"_Yep, we'll see how long it lasts this time," he said, about to put his arm around her when his cell phone on his night stand started ringing. "Ugh," he said rolling over to grab it, hoping he could answer it quick enough that it didn't wake their daughter again. It did. She was busy crying up a storm again._

"_I'll get her this time," Brennan told him, climbing from the bed, tiredly. Booth answered his phone._

"_What?" he snapped at the person on the other side, sleep deprivation getting the better of him._

"_How's fatherhood to a newborn treating you?" Hodgins asked._

"_Hodgins, I swear if that is the only reason you called right now you are going to want to go somewhere far, far away where I can't find you because I will shoot you between the eyes. We just got her back to sleep finally and your damn call got her up again."_

"_Sorry… actually… um… I could kind of use your help."_

"_With…"_

"_Ange sort of got herself into a little trouble. She got arrested for singing 'Baby' in the Reflecting Pool..."_

"_And you need my help why? Go bail her out, then move far away so I don't shoot you between the eyes for waking my kid for no reason… Wait… 'Baby'… Why?... Nevermind, I really don't want to know."_

"_That's why I called, they didn't set bail. They just wanted to keep her in holding, something about previous charges about something or other. I'm not sure I wasn't really paying attention to that. I managed to convince them that she could be watched for the next 48 hours by an FBI agent to make sure she doesn't cause more public disturbances…"_

"_And let me guess this FBI Agent you volunteered is me."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Hodgins…"_

"_Look you can put her to work…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

"What? Jack volunteered me to work for you!" Angela asked incredulously.

"Hey, it was either stay in holding or have an FBI guy watch you for the 48 hours they were going to hold you. Apparently with other charges that have been filed against you in the past they could have theoretically decided to hold you longer too… I don't even want to know what you've been charged with. Me and Bones actually liked his suggestion…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Booth hung up after Hodgins finished speaking. He groaned getting out of bed again and put on a pair of jeans over his boxers and a shirt on. He went into the nursery where the baby was still crying up a storm. Brennan was sitting in the chair trying to get her to quiet down and go back to sleep. She had already checked that the baby didn't need to be changed and that she wasn't hungry. She was just cranky from waking up and not being in someone's, preferably her fathers, arms._

_Booth walked in and kissed Brennan on the forehead, moving his hand so that his finger was near his daughters hand which she grabbed tightly when she noticed it. She started quieting a little._

"_How did you do that?" Brennan asked._

_Booth chuckled lightly. "What can I say, she's definitely a daddy's girl," he said as she started to quiet down further, starting to fall asleep again, her grip loosening on her daddy's finger._

"_Who was that on the phone?" Brennan whispered as their daughter fell asleep in her arms._

"_Hodgins." Booth was whispering too. "Apparently Angela got arrested for public disturbance and because of past charges no bail was set. Hodgins negotiated with them to release her if she was watched by an FBI Agent for 48 hours and volunteered me. They agreed. Hodgins did say though we could always put her to work and personally I liked his suggestion. He suggested night duty with the baby for the rest of tonight and tomorrow night. Let her get her to try and sleep. They can bond and we can actually get some sleep."_

"_As much as I hate to say it, that does sound nice. Are all newborns this loud and cranky?"_

"_I don't think Parker was, but you'd have to ask Rebecca. If he wasn't we know who she gets the loudness and crankiness from." Booth said with a chuckle. "I told you she'd take after her mother."_

"_Booth!" she exclaimed quietly, careful not to wake their daughter. "And if Parker did, we know to blame you."_

"_What… I'm just saying she sounds a lot like you do when you're yelling at people or animals for compromising your remains."_

"_Except for the fact that she isn't actually saying anything. She's just screaming."_

"_No offence, Bones, but to most law enforcement we deal with you do the same thing because none of them understand a word you say," he said kissing her forehead again. "Now let me go pick up your friend so we can get some sleep tonight." He leant down and gently kissed their daughters forehead too, then left the room to go get Angela out of jail…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

"So, I'm on baby duty for the next two nights?" Angela asked him.

"Yep. Good luck."

"She can't be that loud. She's a newborn."

"Hold that thought. Just think of who her parents are and how loud Bones was when her bones got stolen with that pirate case years ago. Bones was quiet compared to her crankiness when she isn't being held sleeping. She's as stubborn as her mother, too. Once she's up, she doesn't want to go down again. She normally wants her daddy's arms though and quiets down quickly and easily for me." Booth was busy talking with a smile on his face.

"Wow… she's already got you so wrapped around her finger." Booth's smile just got wider, despite his sleep deprivation. "And if she only goes back down for you, how do you expect me to get her to sleep?"

"I said she'll sleep for me more quickly and easily, not that she won't go to sleep with someone else. It just normally takes her longer."

"So, if she's got you this wrapped now, what are you going to do when she starts dating?"

"Nope, not gonna happen until she's 40 or I'm dead."

"You really think either one is going to go for that?"

"No… but I could always threaten to shoot the potential askers before they ask and stop them in their tracks." Angela just shook her head.

"Wow… she is going to have the most abnormal life with you two as her parents…"

"Like you can talk… If Michael takes after Hodgins, he's going to be obsessed with bugs, or he could take after both of you and be obsessed with painting bugs instead. He'd really be lucky if he takes after your dad though. He'd be pretty normal then for being the son of two squints," Booth said with a smile.

"Yeah, don't tell Jack that or he'll go on a rant about the tattoos he got because of my dad." Booth laughed.

"How's Michael feeling anyway?"

"Better. That's how Jack was able to convince me to go out and get a few drinks." Booth chuckled again.

"I think you must have had more than a few to start singing 'Baby' and I don't think he'll be suggesting that again."

"Shut up, Booth."

"What? It's great blackmail material that I'll be hanging onto for a while. Great story to tell your son when he's older too."

"You wouldn't." Booth just smiled as he pulled into his spot and turned off the car.

"You ready for the crying?"

They climbed out of the car and headed inside. When they got inside you could already hear the crying.

"Wow… she is loud," Angela said, with a really surprised look.

"I told you." They went into the nursery. Brennan quickly handed her to Booth.

"She started crying again shortly after you left. I'd get her to quiet down and fall asleep, lay her in the bassinet and about 10 minutes later she'd be crying again. I changed her, fed her…" she trailed off as she saw that their daughter was quieting and falling asleep again. "How'd you do that?"

"I told you she was going to be a daddy's girl," he said kissing his daughter on the forehead gently and giving Brennan a quick peck on her lips too. After he was sure she was in a deep sleep he handed her to Angela. "Only really a few hours to try to keep her asleep tonight. Call us if she gets to be too much of a handful or if her crying gets to be too much."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah, normally when she falls asleep in my arms we can get a few hours so you should be good."

"Turn off your alarm guys and sleep as long as you want. She'll be fine," Angela told them shoving them out of the nursery, seeing that they were reluctant to do so.

"Thanks, Ange. We've been doing fine, but it will be good for us to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep," Brennan told her as they were pushed out of the nursery.

"No problem, Sweetie. I'm taking over tomorrow night too and you two are getting some real sleep." Brennan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Angela. "Nope, no arguing. Besides me and my niece need to bond. Good night," she told the two as they got to their room and shut the door. She went back to the nursery and switched off the baby monitor so that she hopefully didn't disturb Booth and Brennan.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sweetie," she told the sleeping baby. "Your father says you're as stubborn as your mother. I wish him luck as you get older and more and more like her. You've got him so wrapped in your finger though that you'll just be able to bat those baby blue eyes of yours and he'll cave immediately like he does with your mother…" she continued to talk softly to the baby as she slept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Following Day<strong>_

It was about 7:30am and Booth walked into the kitchen. His eyes were still half shut. He didn't notice Angela sitting at the table there.

"Looking good, Studly. Think Brennan will share?" Angela asked him, seeing as he was only in his boxers. Booth jumped at the sound of her voice, instantly waking up fully. He had just assumed that she was still in the nursery with how quiet it was.

"Um… uh… um… she actually stayed asleep for you?" Booth asked trying to hide his embarrassment and change the topic. Angela laughed lightly, knowing what he was trying.

"Yep, anytime she started waking up I just had to start rocking her a little before she complete woke up and she'd fall asleep instantly again." The baby started waking and fidgeting at the sound of their voices. Angela handed her to Booth as her eyes started opening.

"Wow… we have to bring you here for night duty more often," he told Angela.

"Sorry, Studly. You got me one more night then I'm going home to my husband and my son who sleeps through the night."

"Don't rub it in. She'll get there eventually," he told her as the baby woke up completely. "Hey, princess, let's stay quiet so mommy can stay asleep longer, ok," he said softly, rocking her gently as she giggled and smiled at her daddy. Booth heard Angela sigh. "What?" he asked as his daughter grabbed his finger that he had held out to her, putting it in her mouth.

"Hot shirtless guy like you holding a baby… if you weren't taken you'd have a real problem getting ladies off of you…" She laughed as he opened his mouth to say something but not knowing what and shutting it, blushing.

"Ange, stop trying to embarrass him," Brennan said coming into the room. Booth shrugged

"It's not really a problem. I'm sure some people would be very interested in knowing that she was arrested for singing 'Baby' in the Reflecting Pool. Could be hot gossip at the FBI," Booth said with a smile as his daughter started playing with his finger.

"You wouldn't," Angela said while Brennan said, "I don't know what that is."

"And you don't want to either," he told Brennan as she came over to him to hold their daughter, giving him a quick kiss.

"Maybe you should get dressed and stop giving Angela a show?" she asked him. "While I really don't care, I know how prudish you can be."

"Right… yeah… I'm just gonna…" he said, finally remembering he was only in his boxers and walking back to the bedroom.

"And you are right," Brennan told Angela as he left.

"About what?"

"Him holding her shirtless…" Angela laughed. The baby started to cry. "What, are you hungry?" Brennan asked her daughter. "Do you mind?" Brennan asked Angela as she started unbuttoning her top.

"Been there, done that, Sweetie… You might give Booth a heart attack though when he comes back."

"I find that him flustered about sex topics and breast-feeding is fairly—"

"Cute."

"I was going to say irrational," she said as her daughter latched onto her breast, "but cute works too." Booth had just come out of the bedroom again in the jeans and t-shirt he had worn to go pick Angela up the few hours before.

"Bones?" he gulped as he came into the room. "Um… do you… um… want some privacy… um?"

"Booth, it's not like you haven't seen my breasts before and Angela is also a female so it's not like she hasn't seen breasts before either."

Booth opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly wanting to say something, but knew eventually he would lose the discussion they were having anyway. He shook his head and changed the topic. "Breakfast anyone? Eggs? Something else?" he asked moving to the fridge.

"Sure, sounds good, Studly."

"Thanks, Booth." Booth grabbed some eggs from the fridge and a pan and quickly scrambled them over the stove, scooping them onto three plates. He brought them to the table and noticed that Brennan had finished breast-feeding their daughter and she was actually asleep. He put the plates on the table and took their daughter to put her in the bassinet that they kept in the kitchen so that they could eat while she slept.

"Wow," Angela said as she took a bite. "He can cook good. Does he clean, too?" she asked Brennan.

"His boxers normally don't make it to the hamper many times, but other than that it's not bad."

"Hey, it's not my fault they normally land on your side of the bed after you attack me and pry them off flinging them across the room," Booth said. He then turned red from embarrassment as he realized exactly what he said. "Um… can we forget that I just said that?"

Angela just laughed. "And that is how you know Seeley Booth is sleep deprived. Speaking of which, neither of you listened to me. I told you to sleep in."

"We did," they both told her at the same time.

"Ok, we seriously need to have a conversation about the concept of sleeping in at some point." Angela shook her head at them. "Now, I'm going to call Jack. Get him up early as payback for offering my services," she said smiling and walking over to the couch in the other room so she didn't wake the baby.

She quickly called him and asked how Michael was feeling after he was awake enough to answer her questions. After Jack told her that Michael was feeling much better and she heard Michael's giggles in the background, she informed him that he'd be sleeping on the couch when she got home as payback for telling Booth the full story and offering her babysitting services so that she couldn't sleep at night. She then went back into the kitchen to find the baby awake and giggling in Booth's arms.

"Is that really the same little girl that was throwing a fit last night?"

"Yep. All giggles during the day when she's not asleep, and then like her mother when her remains get compromised at night." He said looking down at her as she grabbed his finger. "Isn't that right, Princess?" Booth asked her as Brennan lightly smacked his arm. "Ow… what was that for?"

"Just like her mother?" Brennan raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

"Nice attempt at trying to save yourself, Studly."

"Besides, she's more like you with how much noise and how much she fidgets when she is awake."

Booth opened his mouth to speak but Angela spoke to him first.

"Just nod and say ok. Her hormones are still running wild and this is a conversation you will lose and find yourself sleeping on the couch for." Booth decided to take her advice and changed the topic.

They spent the day with the three of them playing with and holding the baby while talking about random things, like their kids and the happenings at the lab, with Angela complaining that it was boring without Booth bringing them cases.

"Are you wishing for someone to be murdered?" he asked, somewhat amused at Angela wishing for a case.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds really wrong…" Angela said. Booth just laughed.

At around 10:00pm, while Angela was holding the baby, she managed to convince Brennan, who looked like she was about to fall asleep leaning on Booth's shoulder, and Booth to take an early night and head to bed. After a small amount of arguing with her they eventually agreed. Seeing that their daughter was awake they both held her briefly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before giving her back to Angela. She had a smile on her face.

"Go to bed, guys. We'll be fine."

"There are bottles in the fridge if she gets hungry and the diapers are in the nursery if she needs to be changed," Brennan reminded her. She also reminded her of her normal feeding times.

"I know, Bren, she'll be fine."

"Come get us if you need anything," Booth told her.

"We'll be fine. Go!" she said, giving them a shove in the direction of the bedroom.

After the door closed, she looked down at the baby in her arms who was giggling now as she grabbed her finger. "You know, you're going to give your daddy such a problem when you start dating because you'll be gorgeous and he's going to want to keep the boys away from you with a bat or his gun because you're his little girl. Good luck when you want to go on your first date. You should probably avoid telling him until your walking out the door for it." The baby was still content playing with her finger. "You know I really don't see what your mommy and daddy were saying with you crying every night. You've been so good for me…" as she started saying this the baby started to cry. "Me and my big mouth," she mumbled to herself as she started rocking her to try to get her to sleep. Once she finally fell asleep she went to the nursery and laid her in her bassinet. She took one of the two monitors that were in there and went to the guest room to get some sleep herself.

As she was finally beginning to drift off, she heard, through the monitor, the baby start to cry. She quickly got up to try to calm her down. Once she did she went back to try to sleep again. This cycle continued through the night. A few times were actually legitimate, and she was either wet or hungry.

"You really are your parents. Don't you ever just want to relax and sleep at night or do you enjoy torturing your mommy and daddy like they did to the lab for years with the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them? Are you going to argue as loud as them when you get older too?"

At 7:30am the following morning, Booth came into the kitchen, fully clothed this time, where Angela was sitting after she finally got the baby to sleep again. She had started to hope that he wasn't going to "sleep in" this morning, but he had.

"You know you could have at least come out in just your boxers again as a thank you for me. She kept me up all night. She really is the two of you and has a strong set of lungs and is as stubborn as a mule," Angela told him as she handed over his daughter. "She also ate at her normal times. Now that you're up, I'm heading home and heading to bed. I told Hodgins to drop off a car while I was on the phone yesterday with him so it'll be outside for me. Tell Brennan I'll call her either tomorrow or the day after."

"Ok. Thanks, Angela. Get home safe," he told her as she went to the door. She left but before the door shut Booth called out to her. She turned to look at him. "If you want to get drunk again and sing in the Reflecting Pool again you might want to pick a better song."

"Shut up, Booth." He shut the door as she turned around to continue walking.

"Ange left already?" Brennan said, coming over to him.

"Yep. She wanted to get to bed," he said. Brennan leant up to give him a quick peck on the lips and softly stroked her daughters head. "She said she'd call you either tomorrow or the day after."

"Ok…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Hodgins' and Angela's Home<strong>_

Once she got home she kicked Hodgins out of bed and told him to go entertain Michael for the day and that she was not to be disturbed for the day unless there was something wrong with Michael or if he wanted to sleep on the couch for the next few months. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for the day. He left fairly quickly to do as she said.

She quickly showered and changed her clothes into something more comfortable and started to relax. She climbed into bed thinking that things were starting to look up for her. Michael was already rarely throwing temper tantrums when he wasn't sick and he was currently healthy again.

'Finally, peace and quiet and calmness,' she thought as she started to drift off to sleep.

Then her eyes snapped open as she heard Michael crying and thought 'or not'…

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought... Thanks for checking this out...<strong>


End file.
